Research by entomologists has shown that biting insects are attracted by light, the color blue, heat, and carbon dioxide. While most devices created for the purpose of trapping insects have recognized the attraction that light has for the insects and incorporated a light source which often also gives off at least a moderate amount of heat, very few such devices, if any, have embodied any means for dissipating a bait whether it is in the form of carbon dioxide or another substance.
Typical of prior art devices known to the Applicant, is the mosquito trap shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,075 and which comprises a light source suspended above a container into which is suspended a jar containing insecticide for killing the insects. A propeller disposed at the other end of the container creates a draught to cause the mosquitoes to fall into the "killing" jar. A filter made of netting prevents the mosquitoes from ever coming into contact with the propeller blade so that the killed mosquitoes remain unmutilated for scientific study. The structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,773 is similar in that it also provides a light source in the form of a fluorescent tube and the light source is disposed immediately adjacent a fan blade so that any insects attracted by the light are drawn into the fan and killed by the whirling fan blades. Additionally, electrocuting means are provided in this device. An additional light source and a fumigating liquid which is vaporized by the heat of the additional bulb is distributed by the fan blast.
An object of this invention is to provide a device for attracting and killing biting insects which, in addition to the conventional light sources used in other devices, advantageously distributes a bait for attracting the insects.